Thromil Tempestas
Thromil Tempestas, mostly known by his first name, Thromil, was a Master Wizard of the Astral Isles, and an extremely powerful lightning mage. Background Information Thromil was born in Universe 665 to a nameless to a rich, spoiled family who abused him constantly for being the runt of the group. At the age of 5, he stole his parents' luxurious and gilded frigate, and sailed it away from home in the middle of the night. However, being a mere child, he ended up sinking the frigate when crashing into a bunch of jagged rocks. However, those jagged rocks held a secret in their depths. A strange, glowing vortex that behaved like a whirlpool, but didn't suck in any water. The young boy, who couldn't swim, maneuvered his body to sink towards the vortex, and when he went into the vortex, it was as if he was quickly cut to a different scene. The young boy's mind was unable to comprehend this yet, but he was in a different Universe. He was in Universe (to be named by Xonious). A few days later, the boy discovered a village, where a market woman gladly accepted him into her life. During his teenage years, the boy, now named "Thromil", went to join the Astral Isles, hoping he would be able to protect his village against the uprising Korbloxians, however, he was shamed upon and humiliated by even the Master Wizards of the Astral Isles due to the fact he wasn't even able to cast the most simple spell no matter how he tried. During his exile, the infuriated Thromil left, and went through the Universe 665 portal hidden in one of the Universe's many caves. However, when Thromil went through the portal, he found himself on board the galleon of a very powerful and villainous pirate clan. The pirates on board violently beat and cut up Thromil, and removed all his clothes (excluding his under garments). Near death, Thromil was thrown overboard into the sea by the pirates, who were cackling wildly, believing that the sharks below the surface would tear their victim to shreds. As the light faded from Thromil's eyes, he felt an odd, sparking heat below him, and as he touched the ocean floor, he felt some odd energy absorb into him, and in an instant, Thromil was given a second chance at life, his eyes glowing a bright cyan and sparking electricity. In an instant, Thromil shot from the ocean in the form of a giant ball of electricity. The awestruck and dumbfounded pirates could only stare with their jaws dropped and eyes widened, as Thromil shot a giant bolt of lightning at the galleon, killing all the pirates on board instantly as well as breaking the gigantic galleon completely in half. At the age of 18, and discovering he had gained a powerful Lightning Curse, Thromil returned to Universe (to be named by Xonious), to prove his worth to the Astral Isles. Like the pirates he had destroyed three years prior, the mages of the Astral Isles were awestruck, with gaping mouths as the sparking mage walked pass them. SolarCrane himself appeared before Thromil, smiling, noting on how powerful he had become, instantly promoting Thromil to Master Wizard. However, another Master Wizard refused to have Thromil rejoin, and blasted a giant bolt of lightning at Thromil, but Thromil simply caught it in his right hand, and absorbed it into himself. Thromil merely shot a spark of lightning at the opposing Master Wizard, and blasted him far away from the Isles. SolarCrane accepted what he had seen, noting that the opposer would've been exiled due to outrageous and blatant acts of attacking another Astral Isles member. Realizing the negative effects of his Curse, Thromil began to train using normal lightning magic. It was extremely easy to, as he already knew how to control lightning. It was around this time in LotU where Thromil met Sir Buck and became good friends with him. During 1551 - 1553 I.R., Thromil had unlocked his Third Mind, and mutated his first lightning magic into Storm Magic, making his lightning more effective, and he was also able to create thunderstorms, tornadoes, and even summon Lightning Dragons and Storm Wyverns. During his last mortal day in 1556 I.R., Thromil defended Buck from a revived Reton, the God of Energy, but was destroyed in the process, however, to save his spirit form from being eradicated from the powerful attack that could certainly destroy Thromil's soul, Thromil sacrificed half of his Lightning Curse's power to have his spirit saved. He is now a Lightning Spirit, and even though his Curse's powers are weaker, he can still use his Lightning and Storm Magic. Thromil died in 1556 I.R. at the hands of a revived Reton, God of Energy, in an attempt to give Buck some time to gain more power to face Abyss. In 1558 I.R., a group of curious Astral Isles students trying to learn Thromil's secrets end up finding a hidden journal under a loosened stone floor tile in Thromil's room, which Thromil had written that he had discovered a way to unlock his Fourth Mind and unlock the supreme mutation magic of Atomic. Post 1560 I.R., Thromil, in a half-living state, unlocked his Fourth Mind and learned Atomic magic. Current Day Info Currently in LotU, Thromil is in the background, helping the heroes when he can. He has also unlocked Atomic Magic, a very powerful mutated magic. Appearance * 'Young Thromil '- Ragged villager clothes and had scraggly brown hair. * 'Thromil '- Astral Isles robes with shaggy, brown hair, and sparks emitting from body. * 'Lightning Master Thromil '- Astral Isles robes with shaggy, cyan hair, and electricity emitting from his body. * 'Spirit Thromil '- A ghost version of Lightning Master Thromil. * 'Atomic Thromil '- Astral Isle robes with bright, neon green shaggy hair. His swords have also changed from a dark, storm blue to a bright yellow. The swords also emit small green orbs. Trivia * Thromil originally was trained by the Weather God, but his backstory was rewritten to him gaining a Sea Curse at a young age. * Thromil has appeared multiple times in LotU as a helpful informant. * Thromil can temporarily revive himself in the flesh for 12 hours before turning back into a spirit. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dead Category:Magic User Category:Curse-user Category:First Mind Category:Second Mind Category:Third Mind Category:Fourth Mind